Lost and Love
by BurkelyDuffieldLover
Summary: Mara Jaffray is just a regular girl. Nothing happens to her. Well, until now. What happens when she gets kidnapped? Who will be with her? Jara OneShot. Rated T because I'm weird. Assignment for my geography class. Has nothing to do with HoA. Please R&R!


**Wassup? Okay, I had to do this assignment for my geography class, writing a story where you can recognise aspects of a country, so I made a Jara story. I ship Jamber, but at that time Jara just got together, and I was happy for them, so I made a Jara story.**

**The story has nothing to do with House of Anubis and many of the details are not correct, but I hope you still enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS (Although I wish I did)**

Colchester High, there are popular people, nerds, theatre players, and then, then there is me, Mara Jaffray, the biggest underdog of all. I really want to get out of this dump, but my parents want me to stay here and become a doctor or a lawyer, great. Not.

Walking around, I was wondering what would happen when finally something exciting happened to me, correction, I wished something exciting happened to me, but no, I'm just boring Mara. "Could Mara Jaffray report to the principal's office, Mara Jaffray to the principal's office." "Great" I thought. With annoyance, I went to the principal's office. When I arrived, I saw that the door was open, so I walked in. The whole office was messy and no sign of the principal. I started looking around, and suddenly, everything went black.

_Dang, my head hurts. Why is it so dark in here? And why am I feeling dizzy, It's not like I'm moving around, right? I don't know, my head just hurts so bad. "Our plane to Port Darwin, Australia is going to arrive soon, please put on your seatbelts, thank you." Australia, I'm in Australia? What am I doing in Australia?_

Suddenly I started moving, and I heard talking around me. I tried to stay quiet, but a scream just slipped away from my mouth. "Shut up, or I'm going to throw you on the Barbie, understood?" A voice said to me. "I didn't answer, but I was thinking how I was going to leave this place, I don't even know what I'm in. The noise calmed down, but I heard a car starting, they're bringing me somewhere. Suddenly I start to feel dizzy, sleepy actually, very sleepy.

_I fell asleep. Later I woke up in a room. It's a nice room, a bit old school if you ask me, but still nice. _

As I walked towards the window, my head starts hurting, probably because I haven't seen much light recently. I know that I'm somewhere around Darwin, because that's where we arrived. I expected to see a nice town, but what I saw was sand, sand, and more sand. Great, the middle of the desert, fantastic! The door opened behind me. "Hello? Anyone in here?" I heard a boy's voice say. I turned around and saw a blonde boy with striking blue eyes standing in front of the door, looking to me. "I'm here. You're not going to do anything to me right?" I said, while crawling towards the bed. He didn't look like he was going to do anything to me. Also he was holding a plate of food. "I'm just the food bringer" He said smiling. He gave me a plate with toast and some brown stuff on it. I know this is not Nutella. "It's vegemite, a paste for toast. I don't really like it. I actually think it's disgusting." He said. I couldn't help smiling. "I'm Jerome Clarke, and you're Mara Jaffray right?" I agreed. "Who's keeping me here?" I asked. He answered: "My mother, or should I say, pure evil." He left, leaving me behind with a smile on my face.

_A few days, maybe weeks went by, and every day Jerome came in and gave me food, and talked to me. But I want to leave, like now. But how? I could climb out of the window, or sneak out through the backyard. I don't even have keys to open my own door, so that's not going to work. Maybe I could ask Jerome to get me the keys, or not. Why is this all so confusing? I wanted to leave more than anything, and now something's holding me back. _

"Knock knock. Food delivery." I heard Jerome say. "I still can't open it." Jerome came in, with another plate of vegemite. "I'm so sorry, vegemite again, and I will already tell you that you don't have to expect anything else tomorrow." He said smiling. I sat down on my bed, still thinking about my decision. "What's wrong Mara?" He sat down next to me, putting his arm around me. "I want to try to escape, but I have no idea how. I just want to get out of here, but being in the desert doesn't help very much." "You think I want to stay here?" He said. "I've lived here all my life, you're the first person I've ever met who isn't family of mine. I wanted to escape long before you did, since I've been here longer than you." He looked at me, his blue eyes staring right in mine. "Then I think we should escape together." I said. "Yes, I think we should. My mom's out tomorrow for a benefit in Melbourne, this gives us our only chance to escape, since she rarely leaves the house, but where are we going to? I don't know where we are."

_It surprises me how little he knows, I mean, he has been here all his life, I've been here for just a few weeks, and I kind of know where we are._

"I think we just need to walk in a random direction until we are somewhere." I said. "So, we'll leave tomorrow?" He asks me. I agreed, and flew into his arms, so happy I finally could get out of here.

_Today we're getting out of here. Let's just see if there's anything in here I could need in the desert. I've got like seven water bottles here, I should fill those with water, and a toothbrush would be nice too, let me just find the toothpaste._

"Are you ready?" "Yes, come in." Jerome came in, holding a rucksack. In the bag I saw some toiletries, food, and some cash, no, a lot of cash. That must be 1,000 dollars! "Won't they notice that amount of money being gone?" I asked. His response made me laugh, a lot. "You think they would miss this, my mom already spends 20,000 in an afternoon of shopping, if she would miss 1,000 dollars, my head will blow up." We packed everything in the rucksack, and sneaked out of the building.

_No one stopped us while sneaking out, it went so easy, too easy. It's not like no one noticed two children sneaking out of the building._

"Look out!" Jerome pushed me to the ground, a bullet went over our heads. A bullet! Someone is shooting at us! "Look, there's a train approaching, we could jump on it!" I said, hoping my voice was louder than the sound of the bullets. We stand up and run as fast as we can, but the train is too fast. "We're not going to make it!" I yelled, but can Jerome hear me? "Let's see." Suddenly he started pulling my arm forward, and he started running really fast. His face looked like he was in pain, and then I saw he got shot in his leg. He kept on running, and threw me on the train. I grabbed his hand, trying to get him on. Only a few seconds left before the tunnel, on last pull, and he fell in my arms. We made it!

_It looked like the tunnel went on for ages, how long is this railway? Very long, I guess._

"I think we should get off soon, at the end of the tunnel." Jerome said, his leg still hurting, but not blooding anymore. "Let's see what's at the end of the tunnel." At the end of the tunnel, there were a lot of wheat fields, and really far North, you could see Ayers Rock. "I think we should walk through the wheat fields and ask a farmer where we are, I mean, there are enough farmers here." I said, smiling the whole time. I still couldn't believe we escaped. We jumped off the train and walked into the fields, towards a farmer's house. Unfortunately, the house was empty, so we still don't know where we are. "Wait, Ayers Rock is right there, so if we keep on walking northeast, We will reach Sydney." I said. "We could catch a flight or a boat there and go to England and bring you home!" Jerome said. He was looking very happy, but while walking towards Sydney, I couldn't get my mind of something.

A few days later, we arrived at an aboriginal camp. The people first were very suspicious about our arrival, but as soon as they saw Jerome's leg, they took care of him and gave us food, since we ours was eaten by a kangaroo two days ago. We were walking south for a couple days now, and the areas became more and more like grassland, which was nice, because this means that more water is available. The aboriginals were really nice to us, and one of them, who spoke English, told us where we had to go to find Sydney. When we left, they waved at us and a little girl gave me a necklace, with a lot of coloured beads around it. I thanked her, and she smiled at me.

_How long have I been gone, days, weeks, months? How long will it be until we arrive at Sydney, will 1,000 dollars be enough to support us all the way to England? I bet it will. And will Jerome stay with me in England, or will he keep on travelling. At least one of them can be answered._

"Jerome, what are you going to do when we arrive in England?" I asked, because I really wanted to know. "I don't know, I think I'll stay in England until I have enough money to travel somewhere else, or I will stay, I still have to figure that part out." It stayed quiet for a long time, but the area become more civilized and civilized, until we walked in a city. The sign said that we were in Canberra, the capital. It's not very far to Sydney anymore! "You think we should take a cab to Sydney?" I asked him. "No, mom has spies everywhere, especially Canberra. We just need to walk." I didn't ask any questions, because I trust him.

_The next day, we arrived in Sydney. We walked to the Opera House, because from there you could go anywhere._

"There are a lot of people here. Are you sure we can find our way to the airport without being spotted by a spy." I asked. "No, because of the many people, we won't be noticed as fast." We walked towards a map of Sydney, and found our way to the airport. On the way to there, we saw big building, which must have cost a lot of money. How much money did that cost? Are they rich here? At the airport, we got tickets to London Biggin Hill Airport, and we got on our plane.

_During the flight, Jerome and I held hands, thinking about what we've been through, but that's over. A new life will start not only for me, but also for Jerome. What we've been through in Australia changed the both of us. _

_Back in England, We went home. My parents were so relieved when I got home. I also introduced them to Jerome, and they made sure he could stay as Mrs. Chaundary's house. Later, he decided to stay in England, and Mrs. Chaundary said he could live with her. He applied for Colchester High, and we went to school together. Jerome got popular very quickly, but he never stopped hanging out with me. He actually asked me to be his girlfriend at prom, and I said yes. We kissed, and I was so happy! We went on with our lives, without anyone knowing how we met, what we did, or what we've seen. Just as two normal teenagers, just the way I wanted it._

**So, what do y'all think. I got a B on the assignment, so I'm really happy with it. I want to thank my friend N. for convincing me to put this on fanfiction. I love you gurl!**

**So, review?**

**Xx BurkelyDuffieldLover**


End file.
